El diario de mi madre
by Lizzie Ferrell
Summary: "Edward Cullen" Nunca había oído de él, ni mucho menos mi madre lo había mencionado. Pero por lo que pude ver, era cercana a él, ya que tenía una fotografía de él. ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionó? ¿Es que algo malo había pasado con él? Sabía que allí había gato encerrado. Dejé la fotografía a un lado y comencé a leer atentamente el diario.
1. Introducción

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a la querida Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás, incluyendo la trama, me pertenecen. _

* * *

_El diario de mi madre_

...Introducción...

* * *

Ya estaba en la última clase de este primer día en la escuela, tan agotador. Acababa de entrar en el segundo año de preparatoria y al primer día, nos llenaron de trabajos y tareas. ¡Cómo si nos quedara mucho tiempo libre luego de la escuela…!

Los demás alumnos entraron apresurados a la sala, donde se haría la clase de biología. Todas las caras se me hacían conocidas, sin embargo, había unos pocos rostros que nunca había visto en el instituto y, obviamente, eran nuevos.

–Disculpa, ¿está ocupado este asiento? –preguntó una chica rubia.

–Oh, no. Adelante.

La chica se sentó a mi lado y sacó un cuaderno, el cual supuse que estaba destinado para biología.

–Soy Sussie Cullen –se presentó.

–Renesmee Black, mucho gusto Sussie –le dediqué una gran sonrisa y en seguida me la devolvió–. ¿Eres nueva aquí en Forks?

–Sí… A mi padre lo transfirieron de Nueva York.

–¿Nueva york? –levanté las cejas, en señal de asombro.

No podía creer que de Nueva York se hubiera mudado hasta aquí, Forks, un pueblecito de no más de 4000 habitantes. Eran demasiadas las diferencias entre estos dos lugares.

–Sí, la verdad es que aún no me logro acostumbrar –rió entre dientes–. Aunque me gusta mucho más aquí, ¿sabes? Es más… acogedor.

–Sí, en eso tienes razón. Pero ¿no te molesta la humedad y todos esos bosques húmedos con musgos…? –hice una mueca.

Sussie largó una carcajada.

–No, ¿a ti sí?

–Sí… me molesta bastante –me reí con ella.

–Entonces… ¿por qué estás aquí?

–A mi madre le gusta la vida de Forks y simplemente no le he pedido cambiarnos de ciudad, además que aquí se encuentra toda mi familia… Mi mamá dice que le recuerda cuando tenía mi edad y todo eso. La verdad es que no la entiendo…, pero supongo que me quedaré aquí hasta que tenga que irme a la universidad.

–Tienes suerte… Mi padre y mi madre nunca me dejarían irme sola a la universidad. Creo que me acompañarán cuando sea la hora de irme –ambas nos reímos.

–¡Buenos días, alumnos! –saludó el señor Banner, quien iba entrando por la puerta.

–Ese es el señor Banner, es bastante simpático y casi nunca deja tarea para el siguiente día –le susurré a Sussie, quien asintió al instante.

–Bien, chicos, para quienes no me conocen, soy el señor Banner, el profesor de ciencias –comenzó el profesor–. Hoy comenzaremos a revisar la genética. Es un tema bastante interesante y tendremos muchos trabajos tanto individuales como grupales, así que no tendrán ninguna tarde desocupada.

Las quejas no tardaron en aparecer.

–Tranquilos, tranquilos… Haremos lo mismo que el año pasado, los trabajos de un día para otro serán en grupo, mientras que los individuales serán de una semana a otra.

La clase comenzó rápidamente e, inmediatamente, pude tomar el hilo de la clase. El señor Banner tenía razón, la genética era un tema sumamente interesante y fácil de estudiar; y, gracias a eso, la clase se pasó muy rápida. No me di cuenta cuando ya faltaban sólo 5 minutos para el término de la jornada.

–¡Chicos! Una última cosa para que _al fin_ se vayan a sus casas. Tendrán que hacer un árbol genealógico para la próxima semana, es individual, obviamente. Pueden agregar a todos los familiares que quieran, para saber de quién sacaron sus rasgos. Tienen que sacar el modelo de la página 386 de su texto.

Anoté rápidamente el trabajo que era para la próxima semana y guardé, al fin, mi cuaderno. Luego de unos pocos segundos el timbre sonó.

–¡Hasta mañana! –se despidió el señor Banner, luego se fue por la puerta.

–¿Renesmee? –llamó Sussie.

La miré inmediatamente y agregué, rápidamente, antes de que me dijera algo:

–Sólo dime Ness o Nessie. Así se te hace más corto –le sonreí. Nos encaminamos hacia la salida del instituto.

–Ok –se rió entre dientes, por lo rápidamente que dije lo último–. ¿Quieres ir un día de estos a mi casa?

–¡Oh! Eso me encantaría –sonreí–. ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya?

–Cuando puedas…

–Déjame preguntarle a mamá y te aviso.

En ese momento llegamos a la salida del edificio e, inmediatamente, vi el carro de mi mamá en el aparcamiento.

–Nos vemos mañana, Sussie –me despedí.

–Adiós, Ness –la escuché decir, mientras yo corría al auto de mamá para entrar a un lugar caliente.

–Hola, Nessie –saludó mi madre, una vez que yo ya estaba protegida del frío-cala-huesos que hacía afuera.

–Hola, mamá. ¿Qué tal tu día en el trabajo?

–Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar –una sonrisa-mata-corazones se instaló en sus labios.

Mi madre _–_Isabella Marie Swan, Bella, para los amigos_–_ era hermosa. Siempre que le decía un halago, sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rubor, algo que heredé, sin duda. La verdad es que con mi madre no teníamos mucho en común –físicamente. Sólo la piel pálida y ese molesto rubor que se instalaba de vez en cuando en nuestras mejillas, lo compartíamos; pero, en lo demás, éramos dos gotas de agua totalmente distintas. Mientras ella tenía sus ojos marrones, yo los tenía verdes –los cuales, hasta el día de hoy, no sabía de dónde los había sacado. Mi madre tenía su cabello castaño, cuando yo lo tenía de un extraño color bronce. Mis rasgos eran rectos, cuando mi madre los tenía un poco más redondos.

Y con mi padre –Jacob Black_–_, ni hablar. Con él sí que éramos totalmente opuestos el uno al otro. Tal vez lo único que había heredado de él era su sonrisa con esos dientes blanquísimos y brillantes, pero en todo lo demás éramos completamente distintos. Mi padre tenía una piel morena, su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos eran de un color marrón oscurísimo. Era bastante guapo, debo decir.

–¿Tu padre no te ha llamado? –preguntó mi madre, aún con la vista en la carretera.

–La verdad que no… Pero hablé con él el fin de semana pasado y me dijo que me llevaría a acampar –hice una mueca.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esa cara? –desvió la mirada de la carretera y me miró un pequeño instante.

–La verdad, es que no me apetece ir… Sabes que odio el clima de Forks, e ir a acampar no lo mejoraría…

–Bueno…, entonces dile a tu padre. Jacob debe aprender que no te puede obligar a hacer cosas que no te gustan –susurró lo último más para ella que para mí.

Mis padres se divorciaron hace cinco años, cuando yo tenía sólo 11 años. Desde ese momento, ellos no se llevaban muy bien y ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, a menos que fuera algo sobre mí, lo que no se daba en muchas ocasiones. El día que mi padre se decidió ir de nuestra casa, ellos tuvieron una fuerte discusión, en la cual yo estuve presente, sin que ellos lo supieran.

_Estaba en mi habitación jugando, luego de que desperté. Mi mamá estaba apoyada en el umbral de mi puerta viéndome jugar con mi pelo color bronce completamente desordenado. Por alguna razón, mi madre comenzó a soltar lágrimas. Me acerqué a ella lentamente y la abracé por la cintura. Era extraño verla llorar, siendo que nunca la había visto así, siempre se mostraba como la fuerte mujer que era. Mi madre me dio un beso en la frente, me alejó y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia la sala. Decidí quedarme en mi habitación, ya que, tal vez, quería estar sola. _

_Sentí las fuertes pisadas de mi padre por el pequeño pasillo acercándose a mi habitación, una vez que llegó, cerró la puerta y, luego se oyeron de nuevo sus pisadas, esta vez en las escaleras._

–_¡No, Jacob! ¡Ya no lo soporto más! –le gritó mi madre a mi padre, cuando él llegó a la sala._

–_¡Es que no ves que está bien como está, Bella! _–_gritó de vuelta._

_En ese momento, salí silenciosamente de mi habitación, bajé unos cuantos escalones y me senté, observando la escena, sin que ellos me vieran._

–_¡No! Esto no está funcionando, Jake. Jamás debí aceptar esto… Sabía que no iba a funcionar._

–_¿Dices que no está funcionando… lo nuestro? _

–_Todo no está funcionando, Jacob. Creí que podría soportarlo…, pero no logro dejar de acordarme cuando la veo._

–_Bueno… pues si piensas eso… creo que debo irme y dejarte sola con la niña…_

–_¡No! Bueno… sí, pero no quiero que dejes sola a Renesmee. No quiero que crezca sin la influencia de un padre._

–_Entonces, está dicho… me voy de la casa._

_Mi madre guardó silencio._

–_Vendré a buscar a Nessie los fines de semana. _

_En ese momento mi padre se dio la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras. Yo, rápidamente, me fui corriendo a mi habitación, cerré la puerta suavemente y me senté de nuevo a jugar. En pocos instantes, mi padre estaba abriendo la puerta. _

–_Ness –llamó. Enfoqué la vista hacia él y al mirar sus ojos, me di cuenta de que había llorado_–_. Papi tendrá que irse de la casa…_

_Al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de mi padre, me lancé a sus brazos y sollocé, escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello. _

–_No te preocupes, pequeña… Te veré los fines de semana y la pasaremos estupendamente. Podremos ir al zoológico, al parque, a cualquier parte que tú quieras, ¿sí? _

_Asentí con la cabeza, no queriendo irme de sus brazos._

–_Adiós, pequeña –mi padre me alejó y me dio un beso en la sien. Se fue de mi habitación y, al poco rato, escuché la puerta principal cerrarse._

Mi padre, por su parte, había cumplido sus promesas de llevarme al zoológico y a las partes que yo deseara. La verdad, es que la pasaba muy bien en esas salidas, pero no era la vida que quería una niña de 11 años. Al año del divorcio de mis padres, mi papá encontró una novia bastante agradable y bonita, llamada Leah; estaba feliz por él, pero ¿no se supone que él amaba a mi madre con todo su ser?, ¿o es que el amor realmente se acababa y no era como en los cuentos de hadas? Esas dos preguntas siempre me rondaron por la cabeza e, incluso, una vez le pregunté a mi madre algo por el estilo, cuando sólo tenía 12 años.

–_¿Mami? –llamé cuando ella me estaba acurrucando para dormirme._

–_¿Sí? –me miró atentamente._

–_¿Por qué los padres se divorcian? –pregunté casi en un susurro._

_Mi madre suspiró profundamente, y se acostó a mi lado, abrazándome._

–_Bueno… Cuando las parejas deciden separarse… es porque se dieron cuenta de que no era la persona indicada con la que debería estar._

–_¿Cómo? _

–_En el mundo… en cualquier parte, hay alguien hecho para ti. El destino siempre se encarga de que estés con él, pero hay que saber esperar. Hay veces que la persona no espera y se une con otra que piensa que es el amor de su vida; pero, luego de un tiempo, uno se da cuenta que la verdad no era con esa persona con la cual debías estar. _

–_Pero… ¿qué pasa con los hijos de esas parejas incorrectas? _

–_Pues… alguien quiso que ese pequeño o pequeña naciera y llegara a este mundo, para que su madre y padre lo cuidaran, o al revés. Tal vez, nació para ser el indicado de otra persona. _

_Cerré mis ojos y decidí que esa era la mejor respuesta que alguien me pudo haber dado._

–¡Ness! ¡Nessie! –mi madre me gritaba desde mi lado.

–¿Eh?

–¡Por Dios! Pensé que te habías desmayado o algo así… ¿En qué estabas pensando?

–Eh… Nada…

En ese instante, me di cuenta de que estábamos afuera de nuestra casita. Tal vez, mi madre me había estado llamando hace un buen rato.

–Ahora baja del auto y vamos a comer.

–Bien…

Ambas nos bajamos del carro y entramos a la pequeña, pero acogedora casa. Era una hermosa casa, con un porche bastante amplio. La puerta principal era de un oscuro color marrón, casi rojizo. La sala, el comedor y la cocina estaban juntos en una sola habitación, haciéndolo mucho más acogedor; la cocina era americana, conectando directamente con el pequeño comedor. La sala se separaba del pequeño comedor con un gran sillón blanco, el cual marcaba el comienzo de la sala. Casi al frente de la puerta principal se encontraba la escalera, que conectaba con la segunda planta, donde se encontraban nuestras dos pequeñas habitaciones y un baño que compartíamos. La verdad, no era mucho, pero las dos vivíamos perfectamente en nuestra casita, que era perfecta a su manera.

–Ness, ¿tienes deberes para mañana? –preguntó mi madre, una vez que dejamos nuestros abrigos en el armario de debajo de la escalera.

Inmediatamente hice una mueca. Recordé todos los montones de trabajos que nos envió cada profesor y al instante se me formó una lucha interna entre decir la verdad o no.

–Pues… –comencé, alargando la palabra–. La verdad que sí, ¡pero es demasiada tarea! Esto es injusto… ¿no puedo hacerla más tarde? –puse los ojos persuasivos que tía Alice, la mejor amiga y cuñada de mi madre, me había enseñado. Mi madre soltó unas risitas, negando con la cabeza.

–Está bien, pequeña diablillo… Entonces, sube, lávate las manos y ayúdame a preparar la cena, ¿eso estaría bien para ti? –alzó una ceja, esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

–¡Claro! Todo es mejor que hacer ese montón de tarea –bufé.

Subí rápidamente, haciéndole caso a mi mamá y, a los pocos minutos, ya estaba lista y dispuesta en la cocina para ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

La cena la acabamos rápidamente, ya que era un simple puré de papas y carne al horno. Quedó deliciosa y ambas hicimos gestos de aprobación cuando probamos el primer bocado.

–¿Cómo te fue hoy, Ness? –preguntó.

–Bien, restándole toda esa tarea, bastante bien –sonreí de lado, sabiendo, que por alguna extraña razón, a mi mamá le brillaban los ojos cuando lo hacía, y esta vez no fue la excepción–. ¿Y a ti? ¿Algo bueno que contar? ¿Algún compañero nuevo que esté interesado en ti? –moví las cejas sugestivamente.

Se sonrojó, sólo un poco y se rió entre dientes, mientras me dedicaba una mirada reprobatoria.

Con mi madre teníamos una confianza casi de mejores amigas, lo que realmente era bueno, porque nunca tuve una amiga muy cercana que digamos… Y la relación que tenía con mi mamá lo recompensaba maravillosamente.

–No, nada de interesante… ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Algún compañero nuevo que te interese? –levantó las perfectas cejas que tenía, en espera de alguna respuesta.

–No, nada de compañeros _hombres_ nuevos… Pero conocí a una niña nueva –sonreí–. Se llama Sussie… –alargué el nombre, sin recordar su apellido–. Actualmente, no recuerdo su apellido, pero era bastante simpática. Es nueva en Forks.

–¿De dónde es?

–Nueva York… ¿Puedes creerlo? –pregunté con los ojos abiertos.

–¿Qué tiene de malo? La gente usualmente se muda, Ness, no es cosa nueva –se rió.

–Sí, lo sé… Pero no era a lo que me refería –la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Entonces?

–Se cambió de Nueva York _hacia acá_, Forks, ¡un pueblito! No puedo creer que lo haya tolerado… Yo, en lo personal, si viviera en Nueva York, no me hubiera ido ni por nada del mundo.

–¿Sabes sus razones, al menos?

–A su padre lo trasladaron, creo… Pero dice que prefiere aquí a Nueva York… dijo que era más acogedor aquí –me encogí de hombros.

Terminamos de cenar y, al poco rato, sonó el teléfono y fui a contestar rápidamente.

–¿Hola? –contesté.

–¡Bella! –gritó, por lo que pude reconocer, tía Alice, la esposa de mi tío Jasper, el hermano de mi madre.

Me reí por lo bajo.

–No, tía Alice, soy yo… Ness.

–¡Ah! Hola, Ness. Cada vez tienes la voz más parecida a la de tu madre…

–Sí… ya me lo han dicho antes.

–¿Cómo has estado, cariño?

–Bien… aunque cansada. Tengo un montón de tarea y sólo llevamos un día de escuela.

–¡Qué mal! Recuerdo que era desesperante cuando no sabía por dónde comenzar…

–Sí, la verdad que sí.

–¿Está Bella?

–Sip, te la paso en un instante, tía.

–Gracias, cielo. Cuídate.

Fui a buscar a mi madre a la cocina, con el teléfono inalámbrico en mano.

–Mamá, tía Alice al teléfono –le extendí el aparato y lo cogió.

–Ve a ver la tarea mientras, Ness. Me pondré a trabajar en el comedor, así que, si quieres, puedes traer tus cosas.

–¡Sí! Me encantaría –sonreí.

Fui casi corriendo hacia arriba y cogí todos los cuadernos donde tenía tarea, que ahora que los miraba, no era demasiado. La verdad que había exagerado bastante. Iba bajando las escaleras con mis tres cuadernos en mano, cuando escuche a mi madre, aún hablando por teléfono, decir mi nombre. Nunca había sido chismosa, ni nada por el estilo, pero en ese momento me entró la curiosidad, subí las escaleras nuevamente y cogí el teléfono que tenía en mi habitación. Tapé el micrófono con mi mano y me dispuse a escuchar.

–Lo sé, Allie, pero no lo puedo evitar… –dijo mi madre.

–Pues tienes que hacerlo.

–Cada día me lo recuerda más… Son iguales en todo aspecto…, la personalidad, la sonrisa, ¡el cabello! Creo que no lo soportaré por mucho tiempo más.

–¿No has pensado en buscarlo?

–¡¿Qué?! Ni lo pienses que lo haré… No lo sabe y no lo sabrá nunca.

–Pero ¿no crees que la quiera conocer?

–No, no lo creo… Nunca lo supo, así que no debería sentir curiosidad… Ni siquiera debe acordarse de una tal Bella Swan.

–No seas tan dura, Bells. Fuiste importante –susurró tía Alice.

–¡¿Importante?! Si hubiera sido importante, no se hubiera marchado así como así.

–Bien…, como digas. Tengo que colgar, tu hermano llegó. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos mañana.

–Bien, manda saludos por allá…

Colgué suavemente y de nuevo me dirigí al comedor. La verdad es que no entendí ni la mitad de la conversación. ¿Quiénes eran iguales en la sonrisa, el cabello y la personalidad? ¿Quién no debe acordarse de mi madre? Y ¿qué cosa nunca supo esa persona? Me hubiera gustado preguntarle a mi mamá, pero lamentablemente, no podía. Por más de alguna razón lo estaba hablando sólo con tía Alice y cuando yo no estaba presente.

–¿Lista para hacer tareas? –preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa y voz de entusiasmo.

–Sí… Aunque la verdad no era mucha –sonreí avergonzada–. Exageré bastante.

Se rió entre dientes.

–Ya lo había supuesto.

Salió del comedor, subió las escaleras y al instante ya las estaba bajando con una laptop entre sus brazos. Se instaló en la cabecera de la mesa y yo me puse a su lado con los cuadernos abiertos en las hojas correspondientes.

Las pocas tareas que tenía, las pude terminar rápidamente, gracias al Cielo… Cuando terminé, mi madre aún seguía tecleando, concentradamente en su laptop. Recordé el trabajo para la próxima semana de biología, era lo único que tenía ganas de hacer. Por alguna razón, mi materia favorita siempre fue biología e, incluso, ya me veía como una doctora en mi futuro.

–Mamá –llamé–, tengo que hacer un trabajo para la escuela.

Ella levantó la mirada de su laptop y me miró, divertida.

–¿De qué trata Ness?

–Debo hacer un árbol genealógico y necesito fotos de la familia. ¿Crees que tengas fotografías de los padres del abuelo Charlie y la abuela Renée? Quiero hacer un árbol familiar completo y así descubrir de quién saqué los ojos verdes… Porque ni de ti ni de mi padre he sacado el color de los ojos.

Mi madre se tensó un momento en su silla.

–Claro hija… Las fotos están en el ático, en una caja que dice 'fotografías'.

–¿Tienes también del tío Jasper?

–Claro…

– Quiero poner a mis primos, también. Así que supongo que tendré que poner a tía Alice.

–Sí… Creo que podrás encontrar más fotos también en la caja que dice 'universidad' o 'preparatoria'

–Gracias –le dediqué una sonrisa. Me levanté de mi asiento, la abracé y le di un gran beso en la mejilla.

Me fui casi corriendo escaleras arriba. La escalera de techo que daba al ático estaba en la habitación principal, la de mi madre. Cuando llegué a su habitación, desplegué la escalera y subí precipitadamente. Estaba emocionada, nunca había visto fotografías de mi madre cuando era tan sólo una niña o de mi padre. Por alguna razón, ella no ponía fotografías en nuestra casa.

Una vez adentro del ático, me senté en un sillón viejo que se encontraba allí. Miré alrededor de la habitación y en una esquina de esta había montones de cajas color marrón. Me acerqué a ellas y allí, como dijo mamá, había cajas que decían 'fotografías', 'universidad' y 'preparatoria', además de otras cuantas. Saqué la que decía 'fotografías', esperando que allí hubieran más de dónde elegir.

Abrí la caja, cuando estaba cómodamente sentada en el suelo. Lo primero que pude ver fueron pilas y pilas de fotografías, las cuales estaban casi desparramadas y desordenadas por la caja. ¿Cómo es que mi mamá tenía tantas fotos y nunca me dijo nada?

Amaba las fotografías. Siempre pensaba que podías ver claramente lo que sucedía en una imagen, con tan sólo ver el rostro de alguien o, simplemente, si te ponías a analizar bien las fotos, podrías sacar unas buenas conclusiones y, a veces, eran completamente acertadas. Otra maravilla que te ofrecían las fotografías, era que, con tan sólo verlas, podías recordar todo ese momento o, a veces, podías recordar toda una vida con la persona que se encontraba en la foto.

Tomé una pila y me dispuse a ver detalladamente las fotos.

En la primera, había una niña de unos 4 años, con el cabello castaño totalmente desordenado. Iba bellamente vestida con un vestidito rosa pálido y detrás de ella había una mujer de tal vez unos 30 años. Al parecer la niña iba corriendo y la mujer, que seguramente era su madre, la iba persiguiendo. Me detuve a verla mejor y pude darme cuenta que era mi madre cuando era una pequeña niña y la que estaba atrás era mi abuela Renée, la cual seguía tan hermosa como en la foto.

Me pasé toda la tarde viendo detalladamente cada fotografía que había en la caja. Ya había recopilado bastantes fotos. Tenía de mi dos primitos, Ethan e Ian Swan, los cuales eran unas dulzuras de niños; de mi tío Jasper, el hermano de mi madre; de mis abuelos maternos, Charlie y Renée Swan; y de mis bisabuelos maternos; pero aún me faltaban de mis padres, tía Alice y de mis abuelos y bisabuelos paternos, aunque tenía claro que los últimos tendría que pedírselos a mi padre.

Recordé que en la caja que decía 'Preparatoria' había más fotos, por lo que me levanté de mi lugar y llevé la caja donde anteriormente me había sentado. Abrí cuidadosamente la tapa y me encontré con miles de cuadernos, había uno que otro trofeo y, puesto cuidadosamente se encontraba un cuadro. Lo saqué por mera curiosidad y lo miré detenidamente. En la foto pude reconocer a mi madre cuando era bastante joven, tenía su diploma de preparatoria en mano y una hermosa sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro. Se veía realmente hermosa con la túnica y su birrete de graduación. Dejé el cuadro a un lado y pude ver que dentro de la caja había una pila de fotos.

Tome el montón de fotografías y me las puse a ver. La mayoría era de mi madre con el tío Jasper o tía Alice en su graduación. De repente, vi una foto de un hombre, bastante guapo debo decir, que estaba parado con su diploma en mano y con su túnica y birrete puestos, por lo que supuse que debió ser algún compañero de mamá. Di vuelta la foto y ahí, claramente, decía:

_"Edward Cullen  
Mayo, 1995"_

Nunca había oído de él, ni mucho menos mi madre lo había mencionado. Se me hizo raro que no me lo hubiera nombrado, ya que siempre cuando le preguntaba por sus amigos o compañeros de la preparatoria, me contaba cómo eran y los mencionaba a todos. Pero nunca me había dicho el nombre de Edward Cullen… Y lo más extraño aún, es que tenía una foto de él, o sea, él, claramente era cercano a mi madre. ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionó? ¿Es que algo malo había pasado con él? Sabía que allí había gato encerrado.

_Cullen, Cullen, Cullen… _

El apellido me sonaba demasiado familiar para mi gusto… Como si me lo hubieran dicho recientemente. Me lo quedé pensando por un tiempo bastante largo. Estaba segurísima que había oído ese apellido, pero en ese momento no recordaba a quién se lo había escuchado. ¿Tía Alice? ¿Tío Jasper? ¿Mi madre? No lo creía posible… ¿La escuela, quizás…?

_¡Eureka!_

Ahí es donde lo había escuchado… y fue justamente ésta mañana. Cuando Sussie me dijo su apellido…

_"Soy Sussie Cullen"_ recordé que se había presentado.

¿Es que acaso ese hombre tenía que ver con Sussie, la chica nueva proveniente de Nueva York? Tal vez sólo era una coincidencia de apellido o, tal vez no… Tendría que preguntárselo mañana.

Guardé la foto del tal Edward Cullen entre el montón que tenía y me dispuse a revisar la caja de Preparatoria de mi madre. Amaba ver cosas del pasado, sobre todo de un pasado en el cual yo no estuve presente. Lo hacía a cada momento en la casa de mi abuelo Charlie; él guardaba muchas cosas de su juventud y era genial cuando me contaba la historia de cada una de las cosas que estaban en su caja de recuerdos.

Hojeé unos cuantos cuadernos que mi madre guardaba y vi que su letra era una perfecta caligrafía, igual a la que tenía ahora. Entre sus cuadernos, había una especie de libro, forrado con terciopelo azul marino; en su portada, en la esquina inferior derecha se encontraba grabado el nombre de mi madre con unas bellas letras doradas. Supuse que era su diario.

Abrí el diario e, inmediatamente vi una foto de una pareja que, a primera vista, se veían muy enamorados uno del otro. El hombre le besaba la mejilla a la mujer, mientras que ella reía y tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me fijé mejor en la imagen e, inmediatamente caí en la cuenta que era mi mamá con un hombre que no pude reconocer. Dejé la fotografía a un lado y comencé a leer atentamente el diario.

* * *

Hi, girls! :D Cómo han estado?

Sé que me he ausentado un montón de tiempo y creo que hasta ni tengo derecho de subir una nueva historia, sin haber actualizado aún "Sólo con un beso", pero he estado metida con esta historia desde hace un montón de tiempo y ya quería subirla. Espero que les guste y si soy muy predecible, perdón ^^'' El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo casi terminado, así que la próxima semana lo subiré ;) creo que actualizaré cada semana, si el colegio no me lo impide :/

Ah! Y una aclaración: Como dice el título del fic, es un diario, así que tendrá cambios en la redacción con relación al tiempo. Además, los capítulos creo que serán un poco cortos, ya que pondré cada fecha como un capítulo... Pero si no lo prefieren así, díganme y pongo a lo más dos fechas en un capi :)

Espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia, como yo estoy disfrutando escribiéndola n.n

Cuídense muchito, un beso y un abrazo°\(n.n)/°

Saludos desde Chile ;)

Lizzie

PD: Recuerden que en mi perfil está mi facebook para que me agreguen :D


	2. Navidad y Año Nuevo

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes que reconozcan, pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo demás, es propiedad de mi cabecita loca :3**

* * *

_El diario de mi madre_

_...Navidad y Año Nuevo..._

* * *

_Domingo 25 de Diciembre, 1994_

_Hoy fue Navidad y, como siempre, la celebramos con los Cullen, una familia amiga de mis padres. La verdad se conocían hace montones de años y los conozco desde que era una bebé. Siempre que hay alguna festividad, la celebramos con ellos, e incluso, algunas vacaciones viajamos todos juntos a donde sea que nos lleve la carretera, es entretenido, principalmente porque los hermanos Cullen son divertidísimos, sobre todo Emmett, quien es mayor que yo por tres años. Edward –el otro hermano Cullen–, en cambio, es más serio, pero aún así hablamos de diversos temas. _

_La Navidad se pasó como un borrón para mí. En mi casa, estaban todos revolucionados por los preparativos de esta festividad hace una semana, incluso mi hermano Jasper, quien tiene 19 años y es el más serio y centrado de mi familia; ha, definitivamente, sacado la personalidad de mi padre, Charlie Swan –el jefe de policía de Forks. En cambio, yo he sido una extraña mezcla entre la energética personalidad de mi madre, Renée Swan, y la centrada de mi padre. Sé cuando debo ser de alguna manera o de otra. _

_La víspera de Navidad también la pasamos en la casa de los Cullen. Esme y Carlisle, los señores Cullen, nos habían invitado cordialmente a pasar la noche aquí –porque sí, aún seguimos en esta enorme mansión– y mis padres habían aceptado, gustosos. No puedo quejarme de nada, la verdad. Amo cuando vengo para acá, sobre todo cuando la pasamos tan bien como lo hicimos anoche. _

_A mis cortos 17 años, tenía un gran grupo de amigos. Este incluía a Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, Edward y a mí. Alice y Rose son mis mejores amigas, las cuales se contrastan completamente; mientras que Alice es bajita y con el pelo corto y oscurísimo, Rose es alta y con el pelo largo y de un color casi dorado. Jasper, mi hermano, dos años mayor que yo, es el serio del grupo, el consejero. Jacob es el hijo del mejor amigo de mi papá, tiene la edad de Jasper y se lleva excelente con todos, tiene una personalidad única, con una enorme sonrisa. Emmett es el payaso del grupo, el que lanzaba una broma con tal de sacarte una sonrisa; ahora está estudiando en la universidad, pero sigue juntándose con nosotros en los fines de semana. Y Edward…, bueno, Edward es… Edward; tiene ese desordenado cabello color bronce, con esos verdes ojos tan profundos; en realidad es realmente guapo, todas las chicas del instituto están muertas por él, incluyéndome; es un muchacho bondadoso y maduro, no como los típicos adolescentes que se dejaban llevar por los impulsos, todo lo contrario, es un joven centrado, sabe lo que quiere. _

_La víspera de Navidad tuvimos una especie de "pijamada" entre los cuatro –Emmett, Jasper, Edward y yo–, en la cual la pasé excelente. Nos reímos hasta que nos dolió el estómago. Y, en vez de cuando éramos unos niños, nos quedamos despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche. Nos dormimos cuando ya no soportábamos más el estar despiertos –a las tres de la madrugada–, y caímos rendidos en la habitación de Edward. A mí me habían dejado la cama, claro, ya que era la única mujer, y los chicos durmieron en sacos de dormir, repartidos por todo el suelo alfombrado. _

_En medio de la noche, a eso de las cuatro o cinco de la madrugada, un Edward bastante adormilado me sacudió por los hombros._

_–¿Bells? –me llamó, susurrando. _

_–¿Mmm? –pregunté de vuelta, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Se veía tan guapo con el cabello desordenado…_

_–¿Puedo acostarme contigo? Mi espalda me está matando. –Hizo una divertida mueca, de la cual me reí entre dientes. _

_–Claro, Ed. –Me moví en el amplio colchón de la cama de Edward -dándole la espalda-, dejándole el suficiente espacio para que se acomodara. _

_No puedo mentir, en el momento cuando la cama se hundió por su peso, estaba casi desfalleciendo, mi respiración era casi errática y el corazón me latía de una manera impresionante, sólo deseaba que no se diera cuenta el efecto que tenía en mí. De pronto, su brazo tomó mi cintura y me movió hacia él, dejando mi espalda contra su pecho. Ese es un momento que nunca olvidaré. Me sentía protegida entre sus brazos, tranquila, muy tranquila. Mi respiración se volvió más lenta, pero mi corazón aún sufría los efectos de estar a su lado. _

_Edward puso su cabeza en mi cuello y suspiró profundamente, haciéndome cosquillas. Me reí suavecito para no despertar a los chicos que estaban profundamente dormidos en el piso. Levanté mi mano derecha, lentamente y la puse en su nuca, acaricié con un ritmo suave su cuero cabelludo, haciendo que su respiración se hiciera más rápida. Su cálido aliento golpeó mi cuello, produciendo que me estremeciera. Me di la vuelta en sus brazos y quedamos de frente mirándonos; sus ojos verdes brillaban gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana, se veían más hermosos que de costumbre. _

_Posó su mano derecha en mi mejilla y la acarició con sus largos dedos de pianista. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y se quedaron allí por un buen rato. De repente, su mirada se desvió a mis labios, y sus dedos se situaron en ellos, su pulgar rozó mi labio inferior. Mi respiración se volvió rápida, mi hálito golpeando con su pulgar. Me miró nuevamente a los ojos, casi preguntando con la mirada si podía besarme; yo sólo pude pestañear repetidas veces, embriagada por la intensidad de su mirada. Lentamente fue acercándose a mí, con su boca entreabierta, causando que nuestros alientos se entremezclaran. Nuestros labios quedaron a pocos centímetros y me miró por última vez a los ojos, antes de que ambos los cerráramos. Nuestras bocas se juntaron en un dulce beso, que al principio inició por un suave roce; una descarga eléctrica me traspasó todo el cuerpo. Sus labios se empezaron a mover, por lo que le respondí en seguida, aunque de manera torpe, ya que nunca antes había dado un beso. Mis manos se fueron directamente a su cabello y lo acaricié de manera lenta y dulce. Él, en cambio puso sus dos manos en mis mejillas, acariciándolas de forma suave. _

_Lamentablemente, el aire nos hizo falta y nos separamos; Edward me dio un último beso en la boca y se alejó de mí, aunque sus manos siguieron en mis mejillas. Yo sólo pude sonreír de una manera que estaba segura que era boba. Me sonrió de vuelta y me abrazó contra su pecho. Al poco tiempo me quedé profundamente dormida. _

_Esta mañana desperté gracias a unas suaves caricias en mi cabello. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con la intensa mirada verde de Edward._

_–Feliz Navidad –susurró, acariciando aún mi cabello con sus delicadas manos. _

_–Feliz Navidad para ti también. –Le sonreí mirando sus hermosos ojos. _

_Para nuestra suerte, Emmett y Jasper nunca se dieron cuenta de que Edward y yo dormimos juntos en su cama, ya que habían descansado toda la noche y gran cantidad de la mañana. _

_Para cuando ya estábamos tomando desayuno en la cocina, acompañados de nuestros padres, Jasper y Emmett bajaron con una cansada expresión en cada uno de sus rostros. Finalmente, cuando todos acabamos de comer un rico desayuno preparado por mi madre y Esme, nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos todos alrededor del árbol. _

_Nuestros padres se acomodaron en el gran sofá de la sala con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Edward, Jasper y Emmett, se encontraban en el sofá más pequeño, donde apenas cabían por lo grandes que eran. Yo, por mi parte estaba sentada en el suelo, a un lado del árbol navideño. En estas fechas así, era yo la que repartía los regalos para cada uno, era algo así como una Señora Santa Claus por una mañana. _

_La repartición de regalos pasó en un tumulto de risas y sonrisas. Siempre que entregaba un regalo, daba un pequeño desfile y mostraba el paquete por todos los ángulos posibles –haciendo que varias risas salieran de los presentes–, hasta que éste llegaba a manos del destinatario. Los regalos con mi nombre, los dejaba a un lado para al final del "show" –como solía decirle yo en secreto–, abrirlos. _

_Cuando ya todos tuvieron todos sus regalos, los abrimos todos juntos, sacando varios gestos de asombros y sonrisas de todos. Yo había dedicado toda una semana entera para comprar los presentes de cada uno de los cercanos que tenía. Y para mi suerte, todos quedaron encantados con lo que les di. _

_Mi madre me regaló una pequeña cadena con un dije de violín; es bastante significativo para ambas, ya que las dos compartimos ese gusto por este instrumento, además, su madre, mi abuela Daphne, nos lo había enseñado a tocar, cuando ella aún estaba viva. Mi padre me dio este diario, el cual me dijo que lo ocupara para sacar a flote mis "dones para escritora"; es un poco extraño, ya que nunca me encontré una buena narradora de historias ficticias, así que decidí ir plasmando un poco de mi vida aquí. Mi hermano Jasper, me obsequió una nueva edición de Cumbres borracosas, mi libro favorito. Esme y Carlisle, me dieron la colección completa de las obras de William Shakespeare, lo cual lo agradezco demasiado, ya que es mi dramaturgo favorito. Emmett me regaló un lindo vestido de verano, el cual estoy completamente segura que Esme lo eligió. Finalmente, Edward me dio un brazalete de plata, el cual está conformado por pequeñas flores una al lado de otra, hasta completar la dimensión de mi muñeca; es bastante hermoso. _

_Pedo decir que esta es una de mis Navidades favoritas. La razón es simple… Edward me besó y eso quedará en mis recuerdos como el momento más preciado de mi vida. Quizás ese beso no significó nada para él, pero para mí, al contrario, fue bastante especial. Además de ser mi primer beso, fue con la persona que quería que fuera, y eso no pasa tan a menudo ahora._

_No tocamos el tema en ningún momento del día, pero nos dábamos miradas furtivas cada cierto tiempo. No sé si alguien se habrá percatado, pero si lo hicieran, no me importaría mucho, sólo me importaba lo que él pensara de mí. Suena un poco obsesivo, pero eso es lo que quiero, saber si se interesa en mí de alguna forma… Aunque, claro, es casi imposible, ya que no soy un prototipo de chica "hermosa", sino que soy simple. Mi cabello castaño y mis ojos del mismo color, me hacen una chica común. No es que me queje, me gusta cómo soy, pero no llamo la atención a ningún chico en la preparatoria. _

_Esta noche también nos quedaremos a dormir, sólo Jasper y yo para hacer una nueva pijamada. Creo que también vendrán Alice, Rose y Jacob, aunque no estoy segura. Espero que Edward me bese de nuevo, ansío tener sus labios contra los míos nuevamente. _

* * *

_Domingo 01 de Enero, 1995_

_"Año Nuevo, vida nueva"._

_ Eso es lo que me decía mi madre absolutamente todos los Años Nuevos, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Me lo dijo una vez que los fuegos artificiales –en la televisión– acabaran, luego de que me diera un abrazo, deseándome un buen año próximo. _

_La verdad es que no deseo una "vida nueva", estoy bien con lo que tengo. Mis padres se aman y también me aman a mí; y tengo unos amigos maravillosos, eso es mucho más de lo que desearía alguien para una buena vida, o eso creo. La verdad es que no me interesa nada más, no soy una persona materialista, no necesito el dinero para ser feliz; sin embargo, mi familia no tiene problemas económicos. _

_La celebración del Año Nuevo, esta vez, fue más sencilla, ya que no viajamos a ninguna parte y nos quedamos en Forks, celebrando con todos nuestros amigos más cercanos. Eso incluyó a los Cullen –obviamente–, los Black –la familia de Jake–, los Brandon –la familia de Alice– y los Hale –la familia de Rose. Éramos 19 personas en total que estábamos en la casa de Carlisle y Esme. _

_Alice es hija única, por lo que sólo había ido con sus padres, Jasmine y Phil Brandon. La familia de Jake, es la familia más pequeña, entre nuestro grupo de amigos, ya que sólo son su padre Billy –el cual estaba en silla de redas, por culpa de un estúpido accidente automovilístico– y él. Los Hale son los más numerosos, pues son cuatro hermanos –Rose, Vera, Lillian y Stan– y sus padres –Sussie y Xavier. _

_La pasamos realmente bien, y nuevamente hicimos una especie de pijamada, sólo que esta vez de sumaron Rose y Alice, ya que Jacob debía ir con su padre de vuelta a su casa y ayudarlo en todo. Los demás –exceptuando a Esme y Carlisle, claro está– se fueron a dormir a sus casas. _

_Al igual que en Navidad, nos quedamos despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche, sólo que dormimos todos en la sala de estar, cada uno en sacos de dormir. _

_Esta vez, Edward no se me acercó en medio de la noche. De hecho, la última semana se ha comportado de manera extraña. No me ha vuelto a besar, lo que me deprime cada día más. Edward es una persona que no juega con los sentimientos de los demás, o eso creo. Nunca lo he visto haciendo daño a alguien, intencionalmente, claro. Tal vez no se dé cuenta de que su alejamiento me está produciendo daño… Lo cual es totalmente razonable, ya que soy una chica que sufre en silencio. _

_No lo puedo negar, he llorado los últimos días por el comportamiento de Edward. Lo que me enfurece demasiado, ya que nunca esperé que el simple comportamiento de un chico me afectara tanto como lo está haciendo. Para ser sincera, estoy molesta conmigo misma por ser tan débil. _

_Unos días luego de Navidad, Alice notó mi estúpida cara de enamorada. _

_–¿Bella? –me llamó. _

_Ambas estábamos en el patio trasero de la casa de Rose, viendo cómo sus tres hermanos pequeños, Vera, de doce años; Lillian, de siete; y el pequeño Stan, de cinco, jugaban alegremente con la nieve. _

_Rose y Alice estaban sentadas a cada uno de mis costados. Miré a cada una alternativamente, preguntándome qué era lo que querían. _

_–Bella, ¿hay algo que no nos has contado últimamente? –preguntó Alice, suavemente. _

_–¿A qué te refieres? –traté de alargar lo más posible el momento. Sabía lo que me preguntarían. _

_–Bella… –dijo Rose reprobatoriamente–. Sabes a lo que nos referimos. Tú rostro lo dice todo. No trates de atrasar más esta conversación, ¿sí? _

_Suspiré resignada. _

_–Bien… Yo… Uh… –comencé a divagar. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que contar esto? Ni siquiera ellas sabían que me gustaba Edward–. Eh… ¿Recuerdan que pasé Navidad en la casa de los Cullen? –Decidí comenzar por lo más simple de explicar. Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, febrilmente–. Pues… Jasper, Emmett, Edward y yo, dormimos en la habitación de Edward. –No pasé de largo las expresiones soñadoras de ambas, cuando pronuncié el nombre de mi hermano y el de Emmett–. Nos dormimos a eso de las tres de la madrugada. Y, bueno, obviamente yo dormí en la cama de Edward, y los chicos durmieron en sacos de dormir. _

_ Luego de unas horas, Edward me despertó y… y se acostó conmigo. –Ambas lanzaron unos chillidos de emoción. No sabía el por qué de su reacción pero aún así, les seguí contando–: Y luego, él… él… me besó –dije tan bajo que no me escucharon._

_–¿Qué? –preguntó Rose, interesada. _

_Alice se inclinó un poco hacia mí, esperando mi respuesta. _

_–Me besó –susurré, pero esta vez ambas lo escucharon perfectamente. Las dos tenían una expresión de asombro y alegría en el rostro. _

_–¡Eso es genial, Bella! –exclamó Rose. _

_Yo me sonrojé y sonreí tímidamente. _

_–¿Te gusta? –preguntó Alice, bastante interesada. _

_Suspiré profundamente y asentí con los ojos cerrados. _

_Un nuevo chillido de parte de Alice no se hizo esperar. Pero yo no cambié mi expresión, seguía con los ojos cerrados, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Al parecer, Rose lo notó e hizo calmar a Alice. _

_–¿Qué ocurre, Bells? –preguntó Rosalie, casi maternalmente. Me acarició el cabello, abrazándome fuertemente. _

_En ese momento, mis lágrimas no dieron más y se desbordaron de mis ojos, con más facilidad de la que me hubiera gustado. Rose tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos con preocupación, mientras ella secaba mis mejillas con sus pulgares. _

_–¿Qué paso, Bell? –preguntó con más impaciencia. _

_Bajé mi mirada al suelo y sorbí mi nariz. _

_–Él… él no me ha vuelto a hablar. Me ignora como si no estuviera en la habitación, desde el día después de Navidad. –Mis lágrimas crecieron en cantidad, desbordándose con mayor frecuencia que antes–. No sé qué le ocurre… Yo… no lo comprendo. _

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloré en los brazos de alguien más que no fuera mi almohada. Me sentí reconfortada de cierta manera, las manos de Rose eran tan tiernas que parecían las de una madre. Por otro lado, estaba Alice, quien acariciaba mi espalda con sus pequeñas manos, comprendiendo todo por lo que estaba pasando. _

_Ése también es uno de los momentos que nunca olvidaré. Mis mejores amigas resultaron ser las mejores consoladoras –por así decirlo– del mundo. Pude desahogarme con ellas cada maldita noche que lloraba por la actitud de Edward. _

_El desayuno de hoy fue un completo desastre. Hubo una pequeña pelea de comida en medio de la cocina, hasta que Esme entró y dio un fuerte jadeo de la impresión. Todos nos congelamos con los alimentos en nuestras manos, a medio camino de ser tirados. Luego de un momento, Carlisle apareció detrás de Esme. Largó una fuerte carcajada, al vernos completamente sucios de harina y huevos. _

_Habíamos intentado hacer panqueques, pero a Emmett se le ocurrió que era buena idea tirarle un huevo al cabello de Edward. Luego, toda la cocina fue un tumulto de huevos y harina por el aire. _

_Además de ese pequeño momento, el Año Nuevo fue relativamente aburrido este año. _

* * *

_Domingo 01 de Enero, 1995  
(Horas más tarde)_

_Retiro lo dicho. Ha sido el mejor Año Nuevo de mi vida. _

_Edward, poco instantes antes de que me fuera a su casa, me arrastró al patio trasero y me llevó a un gran árbol que hay allí. Mi respiración era casi errática, no sabía lo que iba a hacer. Edward es tan impredecible, algunas veces. _

_Me apoyó en el tronco del árbol y fue acercando su rostro al mío. Yo sólo pude mirar sus labios que estaban entreabiertos. Nuestros rostros se quedaron tan cerca por unos momentos, que casi podía sentir el calor de su piel contra la mía. Mis ojos no estaban abiertos, por lo que no me di cuenta cuando Edward ya tenía sus labios contra los míos. Respondí su beso bastante emocionada. Levanté una mano y la dejé sobre su pecho, sintiendo su respiración errática, mientras que la otra la coloqué en su nuca, acariciando su cabello cobrizo. Él por su parte, puso sus manos en mi cintura, lo que hizo que un escalofrío pasara por mi columna. _

_Luego de unos instantes, la falta de aire nos quemaba los pulmones, por lo que nos separamos y unimos nuestras frentes, tratando de acompasar nuestras respiraciones jadeantes. _

_–Feliz Año Nuevo, Bells –dijo, luego de que abriéramos los ojos. Sonreí en respuesta. _

_Estaba feliz de que Edward nuevamente me hubiera besado. _

_Tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos dentro de la casa. Se despidió de mí con un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, lo cual me hizo sonreír. _

_Hasta ahora, no sabía cuán grandes eran mis sentimientos hacia Edward. Puedo decir, completamente segura de mí misma, que estaba completamente enamorada de Edward. _

* * *

**Finalmente, aquí está el capi :D Espero que les haya gustado n.n Y en serio perdón por la demora, pero la escuela me tiene vuelta media loquita :S Como se pudieron dar cuenta, puse dos fechas en vez de una, como me lo pidieron algunas, así que espero que sea de su agrado :) **

**Para las que leen "Sólo con un beso", demoraré un poquitín, pero CREO que actualizaré el viernes, a más tardar el domingo...  
Recuerden que en mi perfil está mi facebook para que me agreguen ^^ **

**Cuídense un montón, un beso y un abrazo °\(^3^)/°  
Saludos desde Chile ;)**

**Lizzie...**


	3. Dudas

**Disclaimer****:** Todos los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, todo lo demás, me pertenece.

* * *

_El diario de mi madre_

_...Dudas..._

* * *

–¡Ness! –llamó mi madre desde su habitación.

Justo había terminado de leer una parte de su diario cuando me llamó. Me apresuré en guardar las fotos que utilizaría para el trabajo de biología y esconder el diario debajo de los cojines del viejo sillón que ahí se encontraba.

–¿Acabaste, Ness? –Mi mamá apareció por la pequeña entrada en el suelo del ático, encontrándome sentada en el sillón con las manos debajo de los cojines. Al parecer no se dio cuenta que estaba escondiendo algo, ya que seguía con su expresión pacífica, esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

–Sí, mamá. Sólo que me faltó una fotografía tuya, de papá y de tía Alice –respondí tranquilamente, tratando que mi respiración no fuera rápida por el miedo de que mi madre me pillara con las manos en la masa. Sabía perfectamente que no debía leer su diario, era algo obvio, implícito. Al fin y al cabo, era _su_ diario de vida, donde tenía todos _sus_ secretos. Aunque mi madre no tenía secretos conmigo, sin contar el de la tarde, claro está. Siempre me hablaba con la verdad y ésa era una de las cosas que admiraba de ella. Siempre, pero siempre me decía la verdad, sin importar lo que fuera, y así me enseñó a ser honesta conmigo misma y con ella. Sin embargo, el hecho de haber encontrado y leído su diario debía escondérselo, por la razón obvia: no parecer una chismosa.

–Bien, Ness, creo que yo tengo unas guardadas en mi habitación que te gustarán. Ven, ya es tarde, hija.

–Ok, mamá. Voy a ordenar, y bajo en seguida. –Le sonreí.

Mi madre bajó y la escuché escudriñar entre sus cosas, para luego gritarme desde abajo:

–¡Te dejé las fotos que te faltaban encima de mi mesita de noche, Ness!

–¡Gracias, mamá! –grité de vuelta.

Los pasos de mi madre fueron descendiendo por la escalera principal, hasta llegar a la cocina –supuse. Decidí que ese era el mejor momento para bajar con el diario de mi mamá para que no me pillara.

Llegué a mi habitación luego de unos pocos minutos. Dejé el diario guardado en mi armario, entre la ropa, donde mi madre seguramente no se metería. Recogí mi pijama y fui directamente al baño a ducharme. Cuando el agua caliente golpeaba mis músculos, relajándolos, recordé todo lo que había leído.

Mi madre estaba completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen. Y no era un simple enamoramiento de adolescente, sino que era serio, se notaba en la forma que escribía de él. Dio su primer beso con él y sufrió también por él. Eso simplemente no se olvida de la noche a la mañana. ¿Aún mi madre estaría enamorada de Edward? Eso sería realmente extraño… Además, aún quedaba saber si Edward era familiar de Sussie. Tal vez era su padre, o su primo.

Salí del baño con el pijama puesto y el pelo seco, acomodado en una trenza. La verdad, es que si no trenzaba mi pelo antes de irme a la cama, amanecía tal y como un nido de pájaros.

Mi madre terminó de subir las escaleras justo cuando yo estaba abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

–Buenas noches, Ness. –Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente junto con un abrazo, el cual correspondí en seguida.

–Que duermas bien, mami –me despedí.

Mi madre me dedicó una gran sonrisa y se fue a su habitación, cerrando su puerta tras de ella.

Cuando entré a mi habitación, me tiré de espaldas a la cama. Suspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos un momento. Estaba totalmente desesperada por leer nuevamente el diario, me picaban las manos para ir a mi armario, abrirlo y seguir leyendo. Quería saber más sobre la relación de Edward y mi madre.

Obviamente sabía cómo terminaba esta historia, mi madre, por alguna razón, no siguió con Edward y eligió a Jacob, mi padre. Era extraño, tomando en cuenta que mi madre de joven amaba completamente a ese muchacho de ojos verdes -como decía en su diario.

–_¿Con quién fue tu primer beso, mamá? _–_le pregunté, una vez que nos sentamos en la mesa a cenar. _

–_Aunque suene un poco cursi... Fue con tu padre. Él fue mi primer amor. _–_Me dedicó una sonrisa, que únicamente pude identificar como nostálgica. _

El recuerdo de esa conversación me golpeó de repente. Me levanté de la cama, casi furiosa. Esa pregunta se la había hecho hace unos pocos años atrás, luego de que me entrara la duda. Caminé con pasos firmes hasta mi armario y revolví la ropa, buscando rápidamente el diario. Cuando lo encontré, lo abrí en la primera fecha que había escrito, pasé hoja tras hoja, hasta que di con la parte que quería: el beso.

_"Nuestras bocas se juntaron en un dulce beso, que al principio inició por un suave roce; una descarga eléctrica me traspasó todo el cuerpo. Sus labios se empezaron a mover, por lo que respondí en seguida, aunque de manera torpe, ya que nunca antes había dado un beso." _

Pasé un par de páginas más, encontrándome con otra evidencia:

_"Además de ser mi primer beso, fue con la persona que quería que fuera, y eso no pasa tan a menudo ahora" _

Las lágrimas me pusieron borrosa la vista, por lo que dejé el diario a un lado, devolviéndolo adonde lo había escondido. Respiré profundamente varias veces para poder calmarme. Mis lágrimas eran de rabia, de desilusión, de decepción...

¿Era posible que mi madre me mintiera con una cosa como esa? ¿A mí? ¿A quien, se suponía, no mentía? Quería gritarle, sacarle en cara que me había mentido en eso, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía. Era estúpido hacerlo, cuando ella ignoraba de dónde había sacado tal información.

Finalmente, abrí las cobijas de mi cama y me metí entre ellas.

Realmente me alegraba que mi madre hubiera tenido un amor de ese tipo en la adolescencia, ya que no muchas veces pasaba, pero lo único que me enfurecía era el hecho de que me haya mentido todo este tiempo. Cuando yo era aún pequeña, y papá aún estaba con nosotras, mi madre lo que más me reiteró es que, como ella era sincera conmigo, yo también tendría que serlo con ella.

Apreté los puños con fuerza, tratando de calmar un poco la furia contenida. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer casi contra mi voluntad. Respiré profundamente, calmándome considerablemente.

Si lo veía desde otra perspectiva, no era una mentira tan grande. Tal vez hasta pudo haberse olvidado de Edward por haberse enamorado perdidamente de mi padre… Eso era una muy buena opción, por lo que decidí aceptarla y quedarme con ella para quedarme tranquila. Las lágrimas, de a poco, comenzaron a desaparecer, y con eso pude finalmente quedarme dormida.

El timbre de nuestra pequeña casita, me despertó. Por alguna extraña razón que desconocí, me sentí sumamente emocionada por la nueva visita. Me bajé de la cama de un salto y corrí hacia las escaleras, bajándolas rápidamente. A mis espaldas pude escuchar gritar a mi madre que no corriera, pero no le hice caso, estaba terriblemente emocionada.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, la abrí casi de un tirón para ver al visitante. Para mi sorpresa, y también para la de él, me tiré a sus brazos, dándole un cálido abrazo de bienvenida. El hombre sólo respondió mi abrazo y me tuvo contra su pecho un largo período de tiempo. Finalmente, me separé de él y lo vi a sus ojos verde esmeralda. Le dediqué una gran sonrisa, haciendo que él también sonriera deslumbrantemente.

Mi madre llegó a mi lado y suspiró profundamente, mirándolo fijamente. El hombre de ojos verdes se acercó a ella y le dio un largo beso en los labios. Extrañamente, sonreí abiertamente ante la escena.

Me desperté agitadamente. Todo había sido un extraño y muy real sueño. El visitante de mi sueño ahora no me parecía nada conocido, pero cuando estaba soñando, parecía reconocerlo bien, incluso pude haber dicho su nombre, sin embargo, ahora no podía encontrar su nombre en mi subconsciente.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de sacar el sueño de mi mente. Al fin y al cabo, siempre tenía sueños extraños, eso lo había heredado de mi madre, en definitiva.

Miré a mi mesita de noche y vi que sólo eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Era demasiado temprano, pero ya no podía pensar en dormir, no lo lograría. Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a mi armario, casi contra mi voluntad. Abrí las puertas, revolví un poco las cosas y finalmente encontré lo que buscaba: el diario.

Me senté en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas y abrí el diario, justo en donde había quedado.

* * *

Chicas! Disculpen la demora! Pero mi inspiración estaba por el piso D: Pero finalmente, pude terminar el capi :) Perdón porque sea TAN corto, lo sé, hasta a mí me avergüenza subir un capítulo así de corto, pero si lo dejaba avanzar más, antes de poner otras fechas del diario de Bella, la historia iba a avanzar muuuy rápida, y aún quedan muchas fechas del diario que quiero poner :3 El próximo capi serán dos fechas más, y estoy segura que les encantará :D Pero no creo que a Ness le agrade mucho :/ xD

Bueeeno, cuídense mucho, las quiero un montón, gracias por todos los favoritos, las alertas y los reviews que, al fin y al cabo, son la fuente de mi inspiración n.n

Un beso y un abrazo °\(^3^)/°

Saludos desde Chile ;)

Lizzie


End file.
